


Spectacular Proposal

by Musikman50



Series: Spidey Couple Shorts [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50





	

 For weeks now Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson have been living together and Peter decided that it was time to go all the way. just gotten home and his girlfriend MJ was in their room making up the bed. Slowly Peter made his way into the room making sure that he didn't make a sound. Just as he was going to shock her with his sudden appearance...

 "So how was your day, Peter?" MJ said. Peter frowned and straightened up.

 "It was okay. How did you..." Peter began to ask until MJ cut him off.

 "I saw you from outside the window. Peter as your girlfriend I know what kind of tricks you will try on me. To be honest you're starting to become predictable", MJ said with smile.

 "I'm not predictable".

 "Yes, you are Peter. The next thing you will ask what is for dinner", MJ said laughing.

 "Ha ha, laugh it up. But I'll let you know that I am not predictable as I have something just for you".

 "Let me guess, is it a pair of tickets to a Mets game or a new device you created?" MJ said smugly.

 "Nope something else, just follow me". Peter grabbed MJ's hand and led her into the private room. The private room was created by Peter for an unknown reason until now.

 MJ's eyes widened as she saw the inside of the room. The room was neat and tidy with a baby crib and webbing that last longer than the last to look like streamers. The crib was a shock to MJ as she and Peter had discussions about having kids.

 "Oh my god Peter did you make all of this?" MJ turned around to see Peter on a knee holding a small box. Peter opened the box and revealed a red and blue ring with a diamond on the top. MJ covered her mouth with both of her hands as she was utterly shocked by this.

  "To answer your question, yes I did but I have else that will change our lives forever. MJ you are not only my best friend, you are also the only person I have ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. I don't now where I would be without you and if it wouldn't be as happy as I am if not for you".

 MJ hung onto every word Peter said like it was her last.

 "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure and right now I am definitely sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mary Jane Watson will you marry me?"

 MJ couldn't help but cry a bit. "Oh Peter... yes I will marry you!" MJ said then Peter took the ring and placed the ring on her finger. MJ then proceeded to jump on Peter bombarding him with kisses. "I guess I was wrong. You're not so predictable", MJ joked.

 "What can I say I have my moments", Peter said. Peter had to tell everyone the good news the first to know however has to be Aunt May.

**The End**

 

**Sorry for the wait. Due to Hurricane Matthew, the power was knocked out and I couldn't post another chapter for 'Web of Women'. Enjoy this little one shot until I post another chapter.**


End file.
